custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Kraahkan Triad
Name assigned to the three Apex Dozen who wore imperfect copies of the Kraahkan (Spherus Imperus). History The Kraahkan Triad are thought to have come into being unofficially not long before Teridax's first great crusade against the Toa Confederacy, with him having recently acquired the powers of the Kraahkan. Intending to create an invincible army with which to conquer the Toa, Teridax attempted to replicate the Kraahkan (although weaker) in order to distribute to some of his Makuta. The three Makuta he chose were each altered or otherwise affected by wearing imperfect copies of the mask-one of the three was biologically misshapen to become like a leech, another was crippled and required cybernetic reconstruction in order to be able to function, and the third was infused with light energy accidentally and underwent a tremendous personality shift. Although this was not in keeping with Teridax's plan, the three were hardly reject experiments to be given to his researchers for dissection and analysis, and he assigned them each individual roles. Although the one given the Light Kraahkan was more merciful and less reliably malevolent than other Makuta, he was by far the most capable leader, and thus Teridax placed him in charge of the trio. They worked to gain support for Teridax's cause, either through threat or by negotiation, and harass the Toa Confederacy and their allies. Amongst their best achievements prior to Teridax's defeat was the bringing of the Skakdi onto the side of Teridax via the subjugation of Skakdas. Following Teridax's defeat, the three stayed together and were mostly aimless; they fought petty conquests against a variety of foes, whether they were Toa or past Makuta, and generally sought to find some way to integrate with the universe on a whole. They found many civilisations were looking for incredibly powerful beings to either help them fight wars or keep control of their people and, besides the leader of the group (who was now rarely listened to), there were few objections to using such morally grey situations to their advantage. When Teridax reached out to Kortarex to form the Apex Dozen, the latter regathered the Kraahkan Triad and told them to hunt the six individuals who Teridax had foreseen would play a part in defeating him when revived in order to prevent the forming of the Toa Apex. They were also instructed to cause havoc elsewhere if possible. Recently, the leader of the group has signed on with the Hammer of Justice, an underground group seeking to emulate plans found by the Great Beings for a similar organisation named the Order of Mata Nui. He uses his unique position to inform on Teridax's plans, without knowledge that Teridax is fully aware of this activity and is using it to trap potential resistance to his revival. Members There were three members of the Kraahkan Triad: * Narthion, also known as the Merciful One; he was the leader of the group and the user of the Light Kraahkan * Visstass, also known as the Leech; he was the most secretive and treacherous of the group * Cazzadath, also known as the Breathing Weapon; he was the most merciless and cold of the three There has been some debate by Matoran classifiers whether to include Kortarex in the group, as he wears a replica Kraahkan himself, but as his Kraahkan is more powerful and has not had the same associated effects attached to it, he was placed into the Prime Progeny classification and has remained there since. Category:Spherus Imperus Category:Apex Dozen